


The Radiance of the Sun

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is night and day and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radiance of the Sun

Flogging Merlin was like watching a sunset spill into the pale clouded sky in the wake of an afternoon storm. Streaks of pink scattered slowly in all directions and spread into a hazy red that would later be dotted with passionate purple marks. The colors were beautiful as they developed and there was an acute sense of loss as they mottled and blurred into an all-encompassing dusk in which one could revel and forget the hardships of the day. Merlin's tears were silver and forgiving like the light of the moon but it was his smile that brought on dawn.


End file.
